


Married in Vegas

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: The team goes on a mission in Las Vegas and Will and Frankie get a little too drunk





	Married in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to right this for awhile but was having some writers block... I'm not completely happy with this story but I hope you all enjoy it...

"Hey guys I have an idea since that was taken care of a lot faster than we thought and we were supposed to be here a few more days anyways why don't we stay and have some fun? We hardly ever get to just let loose and relax. Plus it's Las Vegas!" Ray said

"I think thats a great idea!! I seen this karaoke bar earlier that I was dying to go too" Susan says excitedly

"Yeah I'm in" Standish said

"Me too" Jai said

"Well y'all know I never turn down a good time... You in Frank's?" Will says

"Fine I'll stay but I'm not singing karaoke" Frankie said with her arms crossed

"Oh come on it'll be fun.. we can even sing a duet" Will said nudging her shoulder with his

"Never gonna happen!" Frankie said trying to fight a smile

"We'll see" Will said

* * *

After multiple drinks later everyone was definitely feeling a buzz Frankie more so than the rest

"This is the funniest think I've ever seen" Frankie said with tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard as Standish and Jai were up on stage trying to rap 'ice ice baby' keyword 'trying'

"How many more drinks do I have to get in you before you agree to sing with me?" Will asked

"Well I'm probably gonna regret telling you this but.... Three" Frankie said as she held up four fingers

Laughing as he helped her fix her hand to make three he said "I doubt it's even gonna take that many" but none the less he walked to the bar and ordered 6 more shots of fireball whiskey and headed back to the table and sat them down as soon as the drinks were in front of her she threw one of them back

"So what are we singing?" Frankie said downing another shot

"I was gonna let you choose" Will said as they drank their last shot

"Well it has to be a duet and I don't care how drunk I am I'm not singing showtunes with you... So what about promiscuous girl?" Frankie said smirking

"I'll sing anything with you... I'm just glad you're agreeing to do this!" Will said smiling widely as Standish and Jai came off stage

* * *

Will and Frankie walked back to the table after singing their song and sat down

"Wow guys that was pretty steamy! I thought you were gonna jump each other up there" Susan said with a drunken giggle

"Not gonna lie I thought about it..." Will said 

"Well you wanna know what I thought about?" Frankie said slurring her words a little

"What did you think about" Ray said drunkly

"Well the part in the song about not seeing a ring on your hand got me thinking... We should get married tonight!!" Frankie said turning to look at Will

"Oh my God!! We should that would be so much fun! I love weddings" Will said boucing in his seat

"But wait I want to this right" Will said getting down on one knee grabbing Frankies hands

"Will you Francesca Trowbridge do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Will asked

"Yes" Frankie said with a drunk grin

"She said yes" Will screamed picking Frankie up and twirling her around

"Will put me down you're gonna make me puke" Frankie slurred

With Jai and Standish being the most sobor ones in the group Jai leaned towards Standish and whispered "should we try and stop them?"

"No way! Drunk actions = sobor thoughts... Plus I really want to see how this all plays out tomorrow when they wake up I can't believe it was Frankie who suggested it" Standish laughed

"I know! She's gonna be so pissed in the morning! But I think we should video it and play it for them when they renew their vows in the future" Jai said

"Definitely" Standish said as he heard Frankie saying "What are we waiting for let's go get married!!" very loudly

Grabbing her hand Will pulled out of the bar and onto the street with the rest of the team following behind them

"We have to find a chapel and we need rings... Ooh I know we should get tattoo wedding rings" Will said

"I like that idea! I think we should do it" Frankie said

 "Oh look there's a chapel! It must be fate" Susan said pointing up ahead

"You ready to do this?" Will asked

"Of course I am it was my idea" Frankie said

"And a very smart idea if I may say so myself" Will said kissing Frankie's head

* * *

"Do you 'Francesca Marie Trowbridge' take 'William Lee Chase' to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" The Elvis impersonater asked

"I do" she said smiling

"And do you 'William Lee Chase' take 'Francesca Marie Trowbridge' to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Elvis asked

"I do" he said grinning widely

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronouce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Elvis said as Will cupped Frankie's cheeks and kissed her

"Let's go get those tattoos so I can get you home" he said softly

"Okay" she whispered against his lips as she gave him another kiss

* * *

"What can I help you with?" The man at the tattoo shop asked

"We need matching rings tattoos" Frankie said

"Alright do you know how you want them wrote?" The man asked

"How do we want them wrote?" Will turned and asked Frankie

"I'm not sure I haven't really thought that far ahead with the wedding just taking place" she said

"Well heres a book you can look through with different designs" the man said laying a book in front of them

"Thank you" he told him

"What about that one?" She asked pointing at one that said 'I do' on a females hand and 'I do too' on the man's

"Yeah that's perfect" He smiled down at her

"I think so too" she said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist

""Okay we want that one" he said to the tattoo artist

"Good choice.. Who's going first?" The man asked

"Yours will take longer you go first" she said

"Just come on back and take a seat while I get everything set up" the man said "Alright let's get started" he said a few minutes later

After he finished Will's he started on Frankie's and pretty soon they were both done

* * *

Walking into the elevator of the hotel was the first time they had been alone together all night and tension was in the air as soon as the door closed he had her pushed up against a the wall with his lips on hers

Only pulling away when he heard the ding saying they arrived on their floor stepping out of the elevator she lead him to their room stopping outside the door to find the key once she found it she opened the door and started to step in but Will pulled her back against his chest and whispered "what do you think you're doing Mrs Chase?" In her ear

"Well I was gonna go in our hotel room so my husband could make love to me Mr Chase" she told him

"Yes well I have to carry you across the threshold it's tradition" he said picking her up causing her to  squeal carrying her into the hotel kicking the door closed behind them he sat her on her feet and kissed her

Pulling her zipper down letting her dress fall to the floor he pushed her against the door kissing her harder after it became hard to breathe he started leaving kisses down her neck making her moan loudly

"Will take me to bed please I need you" she begged

Taking her to the bed as requested he layed her down telling her how beautiful she is

Raising up so she could take his shirt off she then pulled him down on the bed and climbed on top of him kissing down his chest till she reached his pants and started undoing the button and unzipped them pushing them down his thighs 

Taking him by surprise she took him into her mouth and sucked hard pulling back to lick the tip causing him to hiss out "fuck Frankie"

She gave him a wicked smile then went back to sucking not wanting to come in her mouth Will pulled her up and kissed her as he unhooked her bra and throwed it across the room kicking his pants off the rest of the way he then flipped them over so he was on top of her

Taking a nipple into his mouth he bit it gentle making her moan and arch her back to bring her closer to his mouth "please Will I want you inside of me now" reaching down to make sure she was ready he found her soaking wet

"Fuck so wet" he whispered into her neck and pushed into her finding a perfect rythem and made her come around him he followed soon after

"Wow that was" she said trying to catch her breath

"Amazing" he finished her sentence breathlessly

"Yeah" she said softly

Pretty soon they were both sound asleep

* * *

Waking up to a pounding headache and the sun shining to brightly through the room with a arm wrapped around her waist

Looking down she seen a tattoo wedding ring on his hand "great not only did I have drunk sex with a stranger, I had drunk sex with a  _married_  stranger" she thought to herself trying to sneak out without waking him but he had a tighter grip on her than she realized which made him wake up when she tried to pull him off her

Forgetting all about the ring when she heard his voice saying "good morning"

"Shit what the hell happened last night" she asked

"Well I'm naked and you're naked so I'm gonna assume we had sex" he told her

"Oh my God" she said raising her left hand putting it on her forehead

"How bad are you freaking out right now?" He asked her nervously as he noticed her ring

"I'm not freaking out... My head is killing me" she told him

"Okay good" he said "nows when I should probably tell you that you should look at your left hand"

When he said that it jogged her memory to the ring on his hand putting her hand down so she could see her own hand

"I'm going to kill you!!!" She told him loudly

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute why do you automatically assume this is my fault?" He asked

"Do you really think I would be the one to suggest getting married?" She said

"I don't know it's possible... Let's go see if anyone remembers anything from last night" he told her getting up putting his pants on

She couldn't help but sneak a peek and she has to admit he's very impressive

Getting up and putting her clothes on

"Let's go" she said after she was done getting ready

"I'm going" he said as she pushed him out the door

* * *

 

Walking to the dining were they figured to team would be they weren't wrong they were all sitting at a table eating breakfast

"Well good morning Mr and Mrs Chase" Jai teased

"I didn't think we'd see you two today I figured you'd be busy" Standish teased with a wink

"So you remember last night?" Will asked

"Yeah why, You don't?" Jai asked

"No... Whos idea was it to get married?" Frankie asked

"It was yours idea" Standish told her

"Hahaha I told you it wasn't my fault" Will laughed

"But it was Will's to get the tattoos" Standish said

"Oh crap" Will said looking nervously at Frankie

"Hahaha I told you it wasn't my fault" Frankie through his words back in his face

"So are y'all gonna get a divorce now?" Jai asked 

"Well we have tattoo rings because he thought that was such a great idea... So no his punishment is gonna be staying married to me" Frankie said

"Oh yeah having to stay married to a beautiful woman this is the worst day of my life" Will said faking a defeated tone

"Mine too I mean having to be married to you is gonna be torture" Frankie teased as she leaned over and kissed him

"Well since we're staying married... You want to back up stairs?" Will whispered against her lips

Frankie just nodded her head letting him lead her back up to their room

(Finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading... Lots of love :)


End file.
